Decisión, resolución
by Chocobollo
Summary: Craig siempre habla de más y Clyde siempre sale corriendo llorando. Hasta que Token se harta de eso. Fic para Moeharu  deviantart  Gracias por el dibujo, linda!


_Para Moeharu (devianart)_

_Espero que te guste :3_

OOOOOO

"Voy a pedirle una cita a Bebe!"

Con esas palabras Clyde Donovan captó la atención de sus amigos una mañana de jueves a la hora del almuerzo.

Token sonrió, con su tenedor elevado todavía .

"Vaya! Mucha suerte!" exclamó. Clyde sonrió y se volvió hacia Tweek.

"Di-dios! Espero que te diga que si!" le animó su amigo.

"Olvídalo."

Los tres miraron a Tucker, quien no había apartado la mirada de su plato ni para dar aquella fría e indiferente respuesta.

Clyde notó como todo su optimismo se desvanecía al momento, y parpadeó confuso y dolido.

"Por qué? Heidi dice que le gusto." Se defendió. Los impenetrables ojos de su amigo se elevaron hacia él, provocándole un pequeño vuelco en el estómago que intentó ignorar.

No entendía por qué le pasaba, pero sabía que no le gustaba que Craig le mirase así.

"Hazme casi, Clahd…" murmuró el moreno. "No le gustas a Bebe. Saldrá contigo un par de veces para que le compres zapatos y luego te dejará tirado."

"Eso no lo sabemos…" intentó animar Black, aunque se le veía algo molesto con las palabras de su amigo.

Los cuatro miraron un momento hacia la mesa donde Bebe y sus amigos charlaban animadamente.

Donovan frunció el ceño y se mordió los labios, poniéndose en pie de repente.

"Por qué no puedes darme ánimos simplemente?" preguntó.

"Te estoy diciendo lo que pienso." Sentenció Craig con indiferencia regresando a su comida.

"Pues no sirve de nada porque lo voy a hacer igualmente." Siguió el castaño con la esperanza de retomar su atención otra vez.

Y así fue, Tucker le miró de nuevo mientras masticaba, totalmente molesto. Hubo un pequeño silencio mientras tragaba y luego dejó los cubiertos en la mesa.

"Bien. Mucha suerte, la necesitarás." Sonrió con sarcasmo. Clyde se notó arder y rabiar por dentro.

"Eres… eres… Craig, idiota!" gritó saliendo corriendo y llorando de la cafetería, ante las sorprendidas miradas ajenas.

Tweek cogió al momento su taza de café y dio un sorbo para intentar tranquilizarse, pero Token bufó y miró a Craig con severidad.

El otro se encogió de hombros.

"Se le pasará." Dijo simplemente.

OOOOO

Y tenia razón.

Esa noche Clyde fue a casa de Token a buscar consuelo y quejarse del bruto de Craig y cómo le trataba y al día siguiente pidió una cita a Bebe, que ella aceptó.

Tucker estaba guardando sus cosas en la taquilla cuando escuchó la voz risueña de la perfecta rubia, hablando con su amigo.

"Bueno, nos quedamos sin Clyde por unos días" sonrió Token mirando a la parejita feliz.

El moreno no dijo nada y cerró la taquilla con brusquedad, haciendo que el pobre de Tweek se sobresaltase.

Clyde miró a su amigo al sentir el fuerte ruido y vio como Craig se alejaba con paso firme. Volvió su atención de nuevo a la chica, sintiendo una cierta satisfacción en su interior al demostrar que su Tucker estaba totalmente equivocado.

OOOOOO

Habia pasado una semana desde que Clyde empezó a pasar la mayor parte de su tiempo con Bebe y sus amigos se seguían reuniendo sin él.

Craig no iba a reconocer que le echaba de menos. Las cosas no había cambiado demasiado, la verdad. Películas, videojuegos… pero ningún castaño llorando por cualquier tontería.

Y ese era Clyde Donovan en verdad, no el chico sexy y seductor que todas las chicas pensaban. Eran un llorón y un caprichoso y Craig lo sabía muy bien, por eso no pensaba ir detrás de él a pedirle disculpas por haberse portado como un capullo. Además, el pañuelo consolador era Token, no él. Clyde siempre había confiado más en Black.

Y por eso aquella tarde de sábado Donovan fue a buscarle a él.

Estaban en casa de Black, preparados para ver una película, cuando el timbre de la puerta sonó.

El anfitrión se levantó del sofá y fue a abrir, encontrándose de repente con su cuarto amigo, quien lloraba a mares.

"Clyde!" exclamó asustado. Tweek se sobresaltó y Craig, que estaba poniendo el Blue-Ray, se volvió al momento, sorprendido.

"Me ha dejado!"

El castaño se lanzó sobre el hombro de Black a llorar desconsoladamente, haciendo que el corazón de Tucker sintiese una pequeña presión ante la emotiva escena.

"Hola, Clahd." Saludó desde lejos. Clyde dio un respingo y sonrojado se limpió las lágrimas con la manga del suéter cuando vio que los otros dos estaban allí.

"Ho-hola…" murmuró.

Craig se relamió. Estaba soltarle un 'te lo dije' de la manera más brusca posible, pero por otro lado Donovan se veía realmente destrozado.

"Va-vamos a ver una peli." Informó Tweek. "Te apuntas?"

El castaño sonrió vagamente y se acercó al sofá, para dejarse caer con pesadez.

Durante un rato estuvieron los cuatro callados, o haciendo comentarios irrelevantes sobre lo que pasaba en la pantalla.

"Craig…" empezó de repente Donovan. "Te…tenias razón. En todo."

El moreno intentó ocultar su sorpresa con un suave carraspeo y asintió en silencio.

"Me ha utilizado." Siguió el otro.

"Vaya…" murmuró Tweek por romper aquella maldita presión. Craig le miró. Clyde le contemplaba con cierto temor, como si de verdad temiese lo que podía salir de sus labios. El moreno abrió la boca, pero la volvió a cerrar. Realmente no sabia qué decirle. No sabia como consolarle y por alguna razón se sentía hasta culpable de los actos de Bebe.

¿Por qué le había dejado hacerlo? Podría haberlo impedido si hubiese querido… Habría sido capaz de seducir él mismo a la chica solo para mantenerla alejada de Clyde…

Pero él sabia que en el fondo queria que se estrellara. Porque quizás así, correría a por él y no a por Token…

Se había equivocado… Para Donovan no había nadie tan importante como Black.

"No me digas?" Dijo fingiendo indiferencia, volviéndose hacia el televisor. "Una chica utilizando a Clahd por los zapatos? Que extraño!"

"Craig, no te pases…" murmuró Token en advertencia al ver que Clyde volvia a llorar con enfado.

"No, déjale…" dijo Donovan con voz temblorosa. "Pasarse es su especialidad."

El castaño corrió escaleras arriba y Tweek se sobresaltó con el portazo que dio, seguramente al encerrarse en la habitación de Token.

"Por qué siempre haces eso?" se quejó de repente Black. Tucker le miró con confusión.

"Hacer qué? Decir lo que pienso?" se quejó.

"Sí, eso mismo!" murmuró Tweek, algo encogido en su sitio.

"Al menos dije la verdad, yo sabía lo que le iba a pasar! No es mi culpa que siempre se fije en quien no le conviene…" masculló.

Token se llevó una mano a la frente y suspiró hondo.

"No lo entiendes, verdad?" murmuró. Tweek y Craig le miraron. "Para Clyde tú eres el más importante de los cuatro."

El rubio asintió, pero el moreno parpadeó sorprendido ante aquellas palabras.

"No es verdad, siempre corre a tu casa cuando tiene los problemas." Dijo. Black negó y se cruzó de brazos.

"Porque siempre tiene los problemas contigo, idiota. Lo que tú dices, es importante para él"

El peso de la culpa empezó a crecer en Tucker, quien se mordió los labios totalmente desubicado por lo que estaba escuchando.

"Así que mueve tu trasero blanco hasta la habitación, pídele disculpas por una vez en tu vida y bajad los dos para que podamos actuar como un grupo de amigos normal de una vez!

"Está bien!" masculló el moreno haciendo unos aspavientos con las manos para que se callara. "Subiré a por la princesita y la traeré de vuelta!"

"Y le pides perdón." Advirtió Black.

"No voy a pedirle perdón." sentenció el otro sacándole el dedo desde las escaleras. Token frunció el ceño pero se volvió hacia el televisor cuando Craig se perdió por el primer piso.

…

Clyde estaba tirado en la cama de Black llorando cuando golpearon contra la puerta.

"Déjame, Token, no voy a bajar!" exclamó.

"Soy yo." Escuchó desde el otro lado aquella voz nasal. Abrió los ojos sobremanera y se sentó, sonrojado.

"Craig?"

"Puedo pasar?" pidió él otro.

"No! No hasta que me digas por qué te has tomado a broma mi ruptura!"

El moreno se cansó de esperar y abrió la puerta de una patada, haciendo que su amigo se sobresaltase y abriese los ojos sobremanera.

"Eh!" se quejó. "No me has contesta…"

"Porque no queria." Le cortó el otro, sin sacar las manos del bolsillo. "No quería que salieses con ella, vale?"

Donovan se quedó unos segundos sin hablar, mirándole fijamente. Craig carraspeó y miró por la ventana para esquivar los verdes ojos de su amigo.

"Y por qué no?" aventuró.

Craig soltó un largo suspiro y fue a sentarse con él a la cama, evitando todavía mirarle.

"Solo quiero arreglar las cosas…" murmuró. Clyde se cruzó de brazos y alzó la barbilla.

"Es demasiado tarde para eso!" dijo con dramatismo. Tucker rodó los ojos, intentando mantener la postura. "Además, siempre haces lo mismo! Te burlas de mi y luego quieres arreglar las cosas, pero nunca vienes a pedirme perdón!"

Craig le miró por fin, alzando una ceja confuso.

"Lo estoy haciendo." Clyde negó con la cabeza.

"No, nunca lo haces! Eso no es pedir perdón!"

El castaño subió los pies a la cama y apoyó su barbilla en las rodillas, hinchando los carrillos y dejando la mirada perdida. Tucker abrió la boca y la volvió a cerrar. De verdad esperaba que le dijese 'lo siento'? Él? Tener que disculparse por una tontería asi? Era Clyde el que había montado todo el drama, por qué tenia que disculparse él?

"Bien…" empezó lentamente, estudiando a fondo al otro, quien le miró con cierta sorpresa. "Lo haré…"

"En serio?" masculló Donovan agudizando la mirada. Craig se relamió el labio inferior y asintió lentamente.

"Pero cuando tú me pidas perdón por no haberme escuchado." Dijo "Y por ser una drama queen." Agregó al momento.

El castaño se sonrojó sobremanera, indignado.

"No soy una drama queen! Por qué dices eso?"

"Si tú no hubieses salido corriendo y llorando nada de esto habría pasado!" recordó Craig sacándole el dedo. Clyde apartó la mano, totalmente descolocado, pero pronto se encogió de hombros.

"Vale. Perdona por no haberte escuchado y por … ser una drama queen." Suspiró mirando hacia otra parte. Tucker abrió más los ojos. Ya estaba? Así de sencillo le resultaba a él disculparse? "Ahora tú"

"Mmm…" murmuró, totalmente frustrado. Clyde le miró, con aquellos ojos verdes que tanto le gustaban. "Ehm…"

"No te esfuerces." Sonrió con cierta resignación. "Nunca te has disculpado con nadie y no lo harás ahora"

El moreno se mordió el labio, maldiciendo su estupidez. Para Clyde había sido fácil. Por qué para él no?

Entonces bajó la mirada y se encontró con la mano del castaño cerca de la suya, aferrando con fuerza las sábanas de la cama. Parpadeó confuso, cuando vio que la mano temblaba ligeramente, y alzó la mirada de nuevo hacia su amigo.

Los ojos se le estaban poniendo algo rojos y se mordía el labio también con fuerza.

"Ya se… y si me invitas a Taco Bell?" sugirió con una voz algo subida de tono. Tucker abrió la boca, sorprendido, y la volvió a cerrar.

Clyde estaba haciendo grandes esfuerzos por no volver a llorar delante de él, seguramente para que él no se molestase de nuevo.

Su mano se deslizó por las finas sábanas y acarició tímidamente la mano del castaño. Donovan se sobresaltó un poco y le miró. Craig notó sus propias mejillas encenderse. ¿Qué estaba haciendo?

"Que…pasa?" consiguió murmurar el otro, parpadeando.

El moreno se inclinó sobre él y depositó un tierno beso en su mejilla. Clyde abrió la boca, totalmente descolocado por el gesto, y contempló a Craig mientras se apartaba de nuevo. Los ojos y la expresión de su amigo seguían siendo inescrutables, pero se le notaba nervioso.

El corazón de Donovan se empezó a acelerar cuando Tucker le apretó con más fuerza la mano sin dejar de mirarle y con cierta timidez movió su otra mano hacia la mejilla de su amigo.

Ninguno de los dos sabía muy bien qué estaba pasando y tampoco habían notado que cada segundo que pasaba se estaban inclinando mas y mas hacia delante.

Craig fue el primero en notar la alerta en todo su cuerpo, cuando sintió el suave aliento de Clyde muy cerca de sus labios.

"Vas a pedirme perdón ahora?" insistió Donovan esbozando una juguetona sonrisa. Craig sonrió un poco. Las chicas jugaban con su amigo todo lo que querían, pero estaba claro que Clyde era quien jugaba con él ahora.

"No." sentenció.

Y cortó las distancias, encontrándose de manera hambrienta con la boca de su amigo. Clyde estiró la espalda y se abrazó a su cuello, recibiéndole con ganas. Craig deslizó las manos por su espalda y profundizó el beso, descubriendo con su lengua el dulce sabor del último pastelito que se había comido Clyde.

Dulce, todo lo contrario a él…

Por eso le había sentado tan mal que se alejase de él, porque Clyde era todo lo que le faltaba. Por eso había estado más amargado que nunca, porque no tenía su sonrisa delante.

Por eso le estaba sentando tan bien aquel momento…

Ambos se separaron unos centímetros, jadeantes y con los ojos cerrados.

"Joder… besas así a todas tus chicas?" murmuró el moreno bastante sorprendido. Clyde desvió la mirada un momento, sonriendo, y se encogió de hombros. Tucker se apretó más contra él y volvió al ataque, esta vez hacia su cuello.

"Craig!" se sorprendió Clyde sonrojado cuando el otro le obligó a tumbarse. El otro le miró alzando una ceja. "E-Esto…" cerró los ojos y tragó saliva, con nerviosismo, mientras se retiraba un poco el cabello de los ojos. "Que… estamos haciendo?"

Tucker le colocó un dedo en los labios, obligándole a callar.

"Estamos haciendo las paces, no?" murmuró Craig. Clyde parpadeó ante aquella respuesta.

"Nunca hacemos las paces así…" observó. El otro asintió pensativo. Tenía razón…

"Bueno, pues a partir de ahora sí."

Volvieron a besarle, dejándose llevar por completo.

La puerta se abrió.

"Hola! Como llevais la…" empezó Token, callando al instante al encontrarse a sus dos amigos tumbados en la cama. Ellos le miraron totalmente sonrojados. Tucker cogiéndole de la cintura y Clyde con sus piernas arriba, enredadas sobre su espalda. "Pero qué carajo…?"

"Cierra esa puerta!" gritaron ambos.

Token cerró y se apoyó contra la pared, totalmente desorientado.

"Gah! Qué pasa?" se asustó Tweek al ver su cara. "Están discutiendo otra vez?"

"Ahm? Eh…" empezó Black. "S-sí… sera mejor que les dejemos solos un poco más…" cogió a Tweek del hombro y le alejó de la habitación, camino a las escaleras. "Creo que tienen para un buen rato…" murmuró.

Tweek se volvió hacia él con curiosidad mientras bajaban al primer piso. Token reía un poco ahora.

"Aunque algo me dice que se terminaron las discusiones por un tiempo."

OOOOO

La noche había caído cuando ambos recuperaron el aliento y se dejaron caer sobre la cama. Entrelazaron sus dedos y se miraron, todavía incapaces de creer lo que había pasado.

"Clyde?"

"Qué?"

"Lo siento."

El castaño sonrió con cariño y se inclinó sobre él para darle un tierno beso.

OOOOO

Pero Token no acertó en su predicción, las peleas no habían hecho más que empezar.

"Craig! Idiota!" gritaba Donovan días después saliendo de la habitación del moreno dando un portazo.

Tucker cerró los ojos y bufó, retomando la partida de playstation.

El silencio inundó la estancia y el moreno notó las miradas de sus dos amigos fijas en él.

Así que haciendo uso de toda su paciencia, soltó el mando de la consola y se levantó, dirigiéndose hacia la puerta. Token y Tweek intercambiaron una mirada divertida.

…

Donovan estaba sentado en el baño, secándose las lágrimas, cuando él apareció y se apoyó en el marco, cruzándose de brazos.

El castaño alzó la mirada y le sonrió vagamente.

"Como lo haces?" murmuró Craig. Clyde parpadeó.

"El que?"

"Llorar con tanta facilidad." Siguió el otro aguzando la mirada.

Una sonrisa divertida esbozó el rostro de su amigo y se levantó de un brinco, llevándose un dedo a los labios en señal de secreto.

Tucker continuó serio, pero pronto su gesto impasible se torció en otra pequeña sonrisa y estiró del brazo de Clyde para atraerle a sus brazos y a sus labios.

Las peleas continuaban.

Pero cada vez era más fácil pedir perdón.

OOOOOO

The end

OOOOOO


End file.
